Talk:Karkadann
95 Cap *Whm Solo Any subjob - with proper gear and RR MM + any third atma this fight is a joke, Solace + shellra V + barthunder and Whm's natural extreme MDB make nothing he does remotely lethal. Had ~2500 HP as hume and he never did more than ~1400 for lightning spear or thundaga IV, even charged 3 times, if I had a strong cureskin. --Josiahkf 02:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *DD + whm duo - anything /war is best for this fight. He resets hate often with stance and provoke will save you some hassle. Make sure you have a good MDT build or MDB atma so he doesn't one shot you. As a thf with capped MDT and ~15 MDB his lightning spear and thundaga IV are never a risk. good luck and I recommend just dd atmas and MDT gear if you have, instead of using MDB atma --Josiahkf 02:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I just did this in a Japanese alliance. Took us about 45 minutes. We were using our 175 weapon skills on it, meleeing on the surrounding enemies to build TP constantly. Then the summoners finished it off while two PLD both tanked it. There were a few partial wipes from Karkadann's near-instantaneous Thundaga IVs. I obtained an Atma of the Blinding Horn, 5000+ EXP, and 2000 cruor upon its death. --Yuusaku 06:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ---------------- The wiki page had said that this atma is 100%. This is not true. Thinking we would get the atma last night, we defeated this NM. Much to our suprise, no atma dropped. This is similar to Dark Ixion in that his horn charges before he does spear. However, this doesn't always mean he will spear, sometimes when his horn charges he does Thundaga IV instead. -- Lafra|Gilgamesh ----------------- Fighting this right now. at approx 75% we triggered a red !! with Energy Drain, and while staggered the NM ran off (as if spooked ala Dark Ixion), only to reappear 5 minutes later. Unsure if this behaviour is normal, or as a result of triggering a red !!. At first we thought it was a glitch but 5 minutes later it reappeared a few yalms away from where it vanished. So if this happens don't do what we were about to do and run off to do something else! -- Kurenka|Lakshmi. I can confirm similar behaviour on this NM. We procced Red !! with a Raiden Thrust and it completely vanished for about 10 minutes before reappearing. It was at the same % that it was when it disappeared and all our procs we had obtained (red, blue, and yellow) remained intact but it just teleported itself into the future. Unsure if this is supposed to be intended behaviour or if it's a glitch caused by the update. Just be prepared for it to run off and then appear later if you need to proc red again. --Veloxe 22:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ----------------- To note when going for the weakness triggers, this mobs regular attack animations are counted as 'tp moves' for the sake of acquiring weakness. --Langly 08:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ----------------- Successful Kill with 8. PLD, PLD, WHM, COR, RDM, THF, SAM, RNG Have THF flee Karkadann to the small Tunnel by Flux 4. Have the PLDs Keep their backs to the walls. Keep Magus Roll and Barthunder up beyond just take it down. Enmity would spiral after lightning spear but always ran back to PLDs. Thundaga IV was not a problem for us as it never broke 600 DMG. Omegataru 08:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Easy Duo Setup; MNK/NIN - SS/RR/GH Atma RDM/SCH - AL/MM/AB Atma straight forward, keep shell V up, go for the blue, and just beat its ass down, its very squishy and its TP moves are not threatening at all, with enough Dark magic skill you can stun this NM if you choose to come RDM/BLM or for god knows whatever reason /DRK. Keep that HP up and the NM will be pushed down with minimal problems, you can treat this like DI and side step Lightning Spear, but it is not threatening in the least bit, so if you have the HP eat it up. :* Would like to see proof of this or the poster verify that it was WHM/SCH not RDM/SCH because I just don't see this being possible. This mob cannot be slowed or paralyzed on melee attacks as they are TP moves. It hits for 200-700 dmg and attacks very rapidly. The RDM in this strategy will not be able to keep up with curing and if they do, they'll die because of the hate reset that is used all the time. My cure4's do 570+ which is more than most and had -54enm so I just would like some kind of extra info on how you managed this. --Froggis 02:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the above user there is no way a rdm would be sufficient healing for duoing this NM. Just tried to duo NIN/WAR + WHM/RDM and wiped at about 80% HP. The spawn point for this NM is terrible for trying to dodge TP moves because it is a narrow cliff surrounded by Slaughterous Smilodons. Ninja was so preoccupied trying to dodge rampant stance and sidestep lightning spear that he would mistake thundaga IV for lightning spear and be unable to interrupt it. Him eating a giant thundaga IV and getting hit immediately after is what wiped us. I would recommend tanking it head on without dodging any TP moves and be sure WHM is ready to erase/heal/baramnesra and would definitely recommend /rdm for convert because it will be a long fight. --Iscaria 10:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd as 90 MNK/NIN (RR, GH, IT), WHM/RDM (MM, Ambition, Full Moon). I'll add a little more strategy detail for those who didn't fight Dark Ixion. Counterstance pretty worthless here as its attacks are all AOE, so don't bother. Likes to use Rampant Stance a lot, and this appears to be a hate reset + bind. It is absorbed by shadows, but sometimes you are going to get hit by it. Cureskin helps a lot with getting Ichi up. WHM should be ready to Erase immediately to remove bind. It is also possible to simply run out of range of this move and have it hit no one. NM is semi-evasive (MNK was capped skill + merits with decent gear), so some form of accuracy food is recommended to cap out your accuracy. DarkJax 00:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Duo as NIN/DNC (RR, AoA, ??) and WHM/BLM (MM, Ambition, Full Moon). It was by no mean an easy duo. Thundaga IV was the problem. Hitted the NIN for up to 2K (shell V + barthunder). We weren't able to reliably stun, resisted very often, that a some point we didnt bothered. NIN was killed 2 times, one-shotted by thundaga IV. 1st time 2HR and reraise to remove weakness, 2nd time I (WHM) ended tanked up Kardanna until NIN weakness wore. For some reason, Thundaga IV was hitting me for an average of 800 - 1K. (Maybe because of high INT due to atmas ?). Had to use cruor meds to recover MP while tanking. It was very challenging. I agree too with others, I doubt a RDM has enough healing power to make it possible... I'll go as 2 WHM / 2DD for next time and smoother fight --Nevens 12:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd as THF/NIN (RR, Apoc, SS and very good gear and 2300hp) and d-boxing WHM/RDM (MM,Allure,Apoc normal gear +1..and 2mp rings had 2200mp). I wouldnt say easy but as long as you keep barthundra and hp of THF to full it will be ok, seems to charge his horn 3 times past 25% and Lightning Spear for like 1500 dmg (max), Thundaga IV is VERY easy to interupt with 1/2 crit hits. If Rampart Stance go thru your shadows of if your shadows are down its very easy as well to take hate back with a Collaborator or few crits. I got full drops, also had a SAM at end for Jinpu (red !!) but couldnt proc, all his moves are JAs like Ironclads. Amydine-Emmia on Valefor Dual boxed 90Nin/War - 90Whm/Blm many times (RR,AoA,GH--MM,Alure,AoA). Never died. I don't use evasion gear. Can be pretty accurate but with +2 feet keeping shadows up should not be a problem. If you do get a hate reset, provoke worked everytime for getting hate right back off Whm. I do keep a fair ammount of Subtile blow gear and spells up. It does make a difference. The Lightning Spear will cause an amnesia effect which is a pain for Red!! or Blu!!. With Shell V and bar thunder dammage from Spear and ThundagaIV is not a problem at all. Regular mele attacks will often interrupt Thundaga. I even slack on Bar Thunder at times but it does make a difference. Fought on light or darks day to help chances of yellow procs. Almost always get red!! This one is pretty easy and straight forward. Don't fight on Lightnings day and you should have not problems at all.-----Stormcroww, Odin Digits (Cerberus) Duo'd this NM with a NIN99/WAR49 (Uraharax) w/ atmas: GH + RR + Apoc and Whm99/Rdm49 (Digits) w/ atmas: MM + Alure + Apoc Very easy Fight but hits pretty hard with its lightning Spear i think it is. Hit the Nin w/ Shell V and 4/5 merits and Barthundra up at all times, for 1500 and nearing the ned of the fight hit for aprox 2k HP just be sure to have a Cure ready for the Tank. Apart from that pretty easy nin managed to interupt casting of ga spell. Tip: Keep barthundra and baramnesra up at all times and be ready for cures at all times just in case. SOLO *Pretty easy solo by BST. I used Bloodclaw Shasra but probably should have just stuck a DPS pet on it and it would have been a lot quicker. Atmas: Ducal Guard, Razed Ruin, Mounted Champion. Gear: 2x PDT axes and Anwig Salade with 10% PDT. It is also probably easier if you pop it, reraise, and pull it with pet so that you are not on its aggro table because it resets threat with one of it's TP moves (unless you are really good at timing Snarl and are in range every time it uses it). Bring a some zeta's. *Easy solo as 95BST/47DNC (though you can sub whatever). Atmas were DC, MC, & RR. I used the slug pet. I would melee with my pet and run out of range when it used Rampart Stance or casted Thundaga IV. When hate reset, I just snarled or ran near my pet for it to get a hit and take back hate. Used one Healing Salve II and one Pet Food Zeta --Brahk October 18, 2011 Digits (Cerberus) Duo'd this NM with a NIN99/WAR49 (Uraharax) w/ atmas: GH + RR + Apoc and Whm99/Rdm49 (Digits) w/ atmas: MM + Alure + Apoc Very easy Fight but hits pretty hard with its lightning Spear i think it is. Hit the Nin w/ Shell V and 4/5 merits and Barthundra up at all times, for 1500 and nearing the ned of the fight hit for aprox 2k HP just be sure to have a Cure ready for the Tank. Apart from that pretty easy nin managed to interupt casting of ga spell.